Potter Potter ? Hey! Potter!
by Zenha
Summary: ceci est ma toute première fic! je l'ai retrouvée au fin fond de mon ordi, le tout est en bloc...


Harry Potter  
  
Harry ce réveilla dans la petite chambre du 4 Privet drive, il venait une fois de plus faire des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort, en effet cela avait recommencé depuis l'année dernière lorsque Voldemort avait retrouvé sa puissante depuis Harry ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux voir des dizaines de personnes se faire assassiner devant lui. Depuis lors Harry avait beaucoup changé, bien sur il avait grandi , il devait mesurer 1m93 , de plus grâce à la pratique régulière pendant l'année du quidditch ses muscles s'étaient développés , il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant à hauteur des épaules et qui étaient devenus très doux et brillants, sa peau était mat , car, pendant les vacances, il avait pris pour habitude de courir le matin sous le soleil. Il avait même procédé à un sort pour ses yeux et maintenant n'avait plus besoin de lunettes et l'on pouvait voir les sentiments qui transparaissent à travers ses yeux souvent de la tristesse, de la colère et de plus en plus de puissance, car depuis 2 ans Harry s'était lancé dans l'étude de plusieurs magies très puissance, il avait donc augmenté sa puissance, et approfondis ses connaissances. Mais cela lui avait coûté cher, il avait volontairement éloigné peu à peu ses amis pour pouvoir étudié seul et en tranquillité, il ne s'était pas refermé sur lui-même, non bien loin de lui et voulait juste respirer un peu et se sentir libre sans aucun attachement à qui conque ne rien leur devoir juste vivre et être Harry tout simplement Harry ! mais bien sûr cela lui était impossible , il devait sauver le monde et se montrer fort et courageux sans aucune faiblesse.Aucune.  
  
Harry se leva , il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, une grande frustration vient l'envahir , il ne pouvait rien faire juste rester là, en ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas que son oncle Vernon ne vienne encore pour le frapper avec son ceinturon juste pour le plaisir de le faire , bien sur Harry avaient essayé de se défendre mais le poids et la force de son oncle se décuplait lorsque sa colère devenait de plus en plus forte. Depuis le début des vacances, il n'avait eu que quelques jours sans recevoir quelques coups cela renforçait son aversion contre ses moldus qui ne comprenait rien a tout ce qu'il vivait. Il se concentra sur le calme absolu qui l'entourait et parvint à se calmer tout doucement .  
  
Dans quelques jours, il retournerait a Poudlard et pourrait enfin vivre loin de ses moldus, et pourra enfin étudier tranquillement loin de tout.  
  
Les jours avant la rentrée passèrent lentement pour Harry, il venait encore de se faire frappé par son oncle et était étalé par terre juste à côté des lettres que ses « amis » lui avaient envoyées il ne les avait pas ouvert ne voulant plus souffrir davantage en lisant le bonheur des autres alors que lui souffrait. Il avait juste ouvert la lettre de Poudlard contenant les fournitures qui étaient allé chercher en secrets ce qui lui avait valu les Pires des corrections qu'il avait reçues depuis lors.  
  
Le matin d'aller à Londres pour prendre le train , l'oncle Vernon était entré dans sa chambre : « _alors misérables tu vas enfin partir, ce ne sera pas trop tôt.  
_ oui enfin.  
Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton, petit crétin ?  
_.  
_ a oui c'est comme ça tu vas voir » Et sur ce il frappa Harry au visage ce qui eut comme effet de faire saigné sa lèvre mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui il releva la main et lui donna un coup de poing, il saignait maintenant de la joue et un bleu commençait à apparaître, il releva sa main encore une fois mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire, il lui prit le poigné et le tordit, son oncle hurlait maintenant de douleur, il était surpris de la force qu'Harry avait, même lui-même en était surpris. « _Alors gros crétin ressent la douleur ?  
_Aaahh.  
_ Si je voulais je pourrais te faire souffrir milles morts pour m'avoir traité comme tu l'as fait. ( ndla : pas un peu sadique not' ptit Harry ;) )  
_ Aaarrgggeeuhh  
_Hum c'est bien ce que je pensais maintenant tu vas attendre que je sois parti d'ici pur pouvoir dire encore un seul mot, sinon je serais bien plus dur avec toi, fous les camps d'ici ! » Son oncle sorti vite fait de la pièce et Harry finit de ranger ses affaires et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Puis il sortit sans dire un seul mot à l'égard de 'sa' famille. Dehors il prit le bus qui l'emmena jusqu'à la gare de Londres, puis Harry se dirigea vers le quai 9 3/4 et se retrouva du côté sorcier. Il n'y avait que peu de monde car il était déjà assez tôt . il se dirigea vers le train et entra dans un wagon tout au bout du train . et verrouilla la porte avec un sort très puissant (bah oui il a droit d'utilisé la magie, il est dans le train.) Puis en se sentant un peu plus en sécurité dans ce train, il s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le train avait déjà démarré , il profita du reste du voyage pour relire pour la énième fois, il les connaissait par c?ur , mais sa lecture fut ponctuée de plusieurs coups à la porte, des élèves essayaient d'ouvrir la porte, mais son sort était vraiment puissant, au bout d'une heure et quelques jurons, les personnes partirent , mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu est qu'un élève connaissait le contre sort et qu'il était assez puissant pour le faire : « _tiens , tiens qui voit là , le survivant en personne !  
_je n'ait rien à te dire malfoy , tu peux partir  
_Oh mais j'ai peut-être pas envie de partir  
_Ok fait comme tu veux mais ferme la porte s'il te plaît » Drago était stupéfait par l'Harry qui était devant ses yeux, il ne ressemblait au petit Harry qu'il aimait embêté, il n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il avait vu l'année dernière, non du tout, il avait changé physiquement autant que mentalement. Drago aussi d'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup grandi et faisait à peu près la taille d'Harry, suite au quidditch ses muscles aussi s'étaient développés, son visage avait mûri et ses cheveux, ils les laissaient librement sur sa tête , ce qui lui donnait un air très sexy.  
  
Drago se retourna et ferma la porte avec le même sort, et s'assit en face d'Harry pendant plusieurs minute aucun des deux ne dirent rien car Harry était en train de lire mais Drago ne supportant pas le silence le brisa : « _Tu saigne Potter En effet Harry n'avait pas fais attention que les coups de son oncle étaient encore visibles sur son visage  
_Oui en effet, mais il est trop tard pour un sort , j'irai voir l'infirmière a Poudlard, quand on sera arrivé.  
_Tu as beaucoup changé aussi  
_Hum toi aussi.  
Voudrais tu que l'on reparte sur des nouvelles bases ?  
  
_Pourquoi pas ?! Il tendit alors sa main a Drago qui la sera sans hésiter, avoir un nouvel allié pouvait toujours servir surtout si cet allié pouvait être un ami. Durant le reste du voyage, ils ne parlèrent que très peu, mais ils se connaissaient déjà depuis 5 ans alors ils en savaient beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, ils se connaissaient mieux que qui conque.  
  
La suite bientôt.  
  
J'espère que cela vous a plu pour le moment et j'aimerais connaître vos impressions alors siouplé rewiews Merci..  
  
Chap. 2.  
  
Le train finit enfin par se stopper, et les deux nouveaux amis attendirent que tout le monde soit enfin sorti du train pour le quitter a leur tour. Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves ne firent pas attention à eux sauf les professeurs ainsi que quelques gryffondor et serpentard, ils se quittèrent en se serrant la main et rejoignirent chacun leur table respective. Harry se plaça assez loin des autres et ne fit que quelque applaudissement polit pour les nouveaux arrivent, lorsque la cérémonie fut achevée, le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole : « mes chers élèves , je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année, même si elle ne sera pas très joyeuse en raison du retour de Voldemort, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne année scolaire .,JE tiens à signaler que la forêt interdite comme sont nom l'indique est interdite ! et que les sorties a Pré-au-lard sont maintenues et seront surveillées étroitement par les professeurs. Je tiens également que les anciens préfets de gryffondor nous aient quitté l'année dernière ainsi qu'un préfets de serpentard, alors les nouveaux sont pour gryffondor : Melle Hermione granger et Mr Harry Potter et pour serpentard : Mr Drago Malfoy. Je tiens également à voir Mr Potter à la fin du repas, merci et bon appétit. »  
  
À la fin du discours, les plats se remplirent, et les élèvent mangèrent avidement. Harry était surpris d'être nommé préfets , il ne le savait même pas , en fait s'il avait lu toutes ses lettres, il l'aurait peu être su. Il mangea que très peu ce soir n'étant pas habitué à tant de nourriture , quand il eu fini pour ne pas être assailli par les gryffondor, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs ou tous pouvait voir la mine épouvantable d'Harry, ainsi que les blessures qu'il n'avait toujours pas soignées. « Vous voulez me voir professeur ? Le ton d'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi froid ainsi que son regard pour le professeur, les autres le regardèrent presque abasourdir par ce qu'il venait de dire ainsi que son état. Le professeur Dumbledore lui le regarda très profondément et fut très étonné du changement de son protégé, et même blessé. _Oui vient avec moi . » Sur ce ils quittèrent la salle sous les yeux de toute la salle et se dirigèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. L'ambiance durant le trajet était froide. Ils arrivèrent vite au bureau la le professeur fit asseoir son élève : « _Comment va-tu Harry ?  
_ Comme vous pouvez le voir : mal. Le ton d'Harry était toujours froid, il en voulait à son professeur de l'avoir obligé à aller chez les Dursley et ne pouvait lui pardonner. Après la réponse Dumbledore se sentit très mal à l'aise même si il ne savait pas pourquoi. _Hum je vois ça, oui , dont t'es t-il arrivé ? _Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? _Oui, vraiment Alors Harry utilisa un sort qui fit apparaître un tableau noir et d'un coup de baguette magique (ndla : non vraiment ?) le tableau montrait un écran comme dans un film, et Dumbledore pu voir les vacances d'Harry, il effraye par ce qu'il vit, et ne savait plus quoi dire . _ Si vous permettez, je vais aller à l'infirmerie, je n ai pas pu me soigner depuis un long moment. » Comme Dumbie (ndla : bah oui ça fait plus court et c mignon.) Ne répondait pas, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie « _Déjà, Potter je ne pense pas que vous viendriez si tôt.  
_Je viens me faire soigner pas pour faire causette Pomfresh fut stupéfaite, Harry était normalement si aimable avec elle . Il enleva son tee-shirt et fut effrayé par ce qu'elle vit en effet le corps d'Harry était recouvert d'hématomes ainsi que de cicatrices et autres blessures. Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite : « Que que vous est-il arrivé ?  
Je viens me faire soigné c'est tout. Elle comprenait à présent l'humeur d'Harry, il avait dû souffrir énormément vu l'état de ses membres et cela ne l'avait pas rendu joyeux. « _mettez vous sur un lit , cela risque de prendre 2 à 3 jours, étant donné votre état, vous resterez ici pendant ce temps . Et elle partit prendre quelques potions et bandages. « _pourrais-je avoir une potion de sommeil, cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas dormi correctement. Vu les cernes d'Harry elle lui donna immédiatement, et il s'endormit, non sans faire un sort pour ne pas qu'il soit réveillé de force.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il pouvait entendre deux voies celle de mme Pomfresh et celle de Dumbie. « Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vu autant de blessures de toute ma carrière, le pauvre enfant. « oui j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'aurai jamais dû le renvoyer là- bas. « Je ne vous le faits pas dire professeur ! « Oh Harry tu es réveillé ?! « non non, je dors encore . Dit-il sarcastiquement. « Hum tu vas rester ici pendant quelques jours et tu pourras après seulement retourner en classe, et je suis encore sincèrement désolé. « Pas autant que moi . Et Harry se replongea dans son lit et dit à pomfresh qu'il ne voulait recevoir aucune visite sauf celle de Malfoy .  
  
Pendant la journée, il fit venir plusieurs livres de la réserve et s'intéressant particulièrement des animagus : après tout ne suis-je pas le digne fils d'un maraudeur.  
  
Vers 5 heures, Drago vint le voir pour lui donner quelques cours : « salut, dit-il , sais-tu qui j'ai rencontré devant l'infirmière ? « Non mais tu vas me le dire . « tout à fait Granger et Wesley, lorsque l'infirmière leur a dit que tu ne voulais aucune visite, ils sont devenus très pitoyables surtout Wesley avec ses grandes tirades sur l'amitié, et lorsqu'ils ont vu que je pouvais aller te voir, tu aurais vu leurs têtes tu te serais écroulé par terre. ha Ha c'était trop drôle. « Oui j'imagine. « Tu reste combien de temps ici ? « 2 ou 3 jours . Mais j'ai de quoi m'occupé Lui dit-il en lui montrant un livre de : comment devenir animagus ? « Tu vas vraiment essayer ??? « Ne dit-on pas que je suis un des sorciers à avoir un potentiel extraordinaire ? veux-tu le faire avec moi ? « Qui moi ? euh. Ok pas de problème. On commence quand ? « Lorsque je serais sortis d'ici ! « Super, bon moi je vais aller dîner, bonne nuit Harry « Bonne nuit Drago  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie , Harry allait bien mieux , de plus il connaissait à présent plusieurs livres sur les animagus par c?ur. Quand il rentra dans la grand salle, le jeudi matin tout les regards était braqués sur lui, il fit un sourire charmeur auquels quelques filles ne résistirent pas .Et se dirigea vers la table gryffondor , peu de temps après Hermione et Ron entrèrent et furent surpris lorsqu'il virent Harry, ils s'approchèrent de lui : « Salut, Harry tu vas bien ? « Hum , Ah euh. bien sur « cela fais longtemps que l'on t'as pas vu on se faisait du soucis ! « faillait pas je vais bien.On a quoi ce matin ? « euh. 2 heures de métamorphoses et 2 heures de potions « en commun avec les serpentard repondit Ron qui n'avait pas parler jusque la, et regardait assez étrangement Harry. « Bon j'y vais a plus et sur ce Harry alla chercher ses affaires dans sa nouvel chambre de prefêts . Puis se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphoses, pendant ce temps Hermione et Ron discutait a propos du nouveau comportement de Harry : « tu as vu il nous a presque ignoré, qu'est ce qu'il a ? « De plus a l'infirmerie il ne voulait pas nous voir sauf Malfoy. « faut qu'on découvre ce qui se passe finissait Hermione  
  
Harry se reposait sur le mur en attendant la prof ; Drago arriva : « salut ! « salut Drago , ce soir tu es libre ? « oui. « alors on commencera ce soir , a 8h30 dans ma chambre. Ils parlèrent doucement pour que les autres déjà intrigués de les voir tout les 2 sans aucune violence , ne les entendent. Puis il entrèrent et ils se mettèrent a coté sous le regard étonnée et soucieux de Mc gonnagall : « Aujourd'hui nous allons faire 2 heures de pratique , je ne vous demande pas de réussir du premier coup mais au moins d'arriver a un résultat positif . nous allons transformés ses vases en animaux vivant se qui requière une grande concentration et une grande force. les derniers mots du prof découragèrent tout les élèves , sauf quelques uns . « la formule est dans votre livre p84, vous pouvez commencé si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide je viendrais.  
  
Harry n'avait nullement besoin d'ouvrir son livre , il le connaissait par c?ur. Il lut la formule sans aucun effort, et son vase se transforma en serpent d'une trentaine de centimètre , et d'une couleur dorée. Harry entama la conversation avec lui ( en fourchelangue évidament ) « Bonjour ! « Bonjour maître . « apelle moi simplement Harry « alors bonjour maî.harry ! ou suis-je ? « tu es en classe de cours, et tu était un vase avant. « Oooohh. Tout la classe regardait Harry , non seulement il avait réussit a métamorphosé son vase en quelques secondes mais de plus il parlait avec celui-ci qui était devenu un serpent. Mc gonnagall arriva aussitôt epouftouflé par Harry : « Bravo Potter 25 pts pour gryffondor. Alors pendant tout le reste du cours , arrive parlait a son serpent et aidait Drago qui lui n'arrivait juste a avoir chat avec une tête en forme du pot. Puis s'ensuivit l'heure de potions, il avait hate d'y être il avait lu beaucoup sur ce sujet. « Rentez hurla la voie de rogue en entrant lui-même dans la classe « tiens voilà un revenant, vous avez encore survécu ? « Désolé de vous faire une fausse joie professeur , mais oui Rogue était quelque peu décontenancé par le calme et la confiance qu'avait Harry en lui parlant « très bien, j'espere que vous avait réviser pendant ce temps, que met-on dans une potions de véritasérum ? « trois queues de lézard séché , 12grammes de poudre de pâtes d'araignées ainsi que de l'eau de lune 540 mL exactement « Ou trouve t'on de l'eau de lune , Potter ? « on trouve de l'au de lune généralement dans une forêt près d'étandu de peuplier à la pleine lune , ce forme des plaques d'eau sur les racines des arbres « hum. Tout le monde prépare cette potions nous la testerons à la fin du cours La plus part des élèves avait été surpris que Rogue n'est pas argumenté un peu plus pour essayé d'enlevé des points a gryffondor , et par les réponses de Harry qui s'avairé exact. 30 minutes avant la fin du cours Rogue fit arrété les préparations : « eh bien nous allons voir qui a réussit. Longdubat gouté la potion de Potter . Neville prit alors de la potion, et devient très rigide Rogue commenca alors : « Comment vous appélez-vous ? « Neville Longdubat « Qu'avez vous oublié aujourd'hui ?dit-il , tout les serpentard ne pur réprimé leur éclats de rire. « De donner a manger a mon crapaud. Et enchainna plusieurs question , jusque Rogue arrete, mais il ne donna pas pour autant des points a Gryffondor. « Bon nous allons testez la potion de Mr.Malefoy sur Potter Harry pris un peu de potion et avala cul sec. Rogue alors pris le contrôle pour poser des questions « Comment vous appelez-vous ? « Harry Potter « bien , Que faisiez-vous a l'infirmerie tout les élèves attendirent la réponse de Harry meme les Gryffondor qui ne le savaient pas . « Cela ne vous regarde en aucun point professeur. C'était tombé comme une bombe tout le monde fut étoné que la potion de Malfefoy fut raté mais avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose harry dit : « la potion de Malefoy était parfaite sauf sur un point , je résiste au sérum. « personne ne peut vaincre le véritasérum pour preuve je vais moi-mémé vous en donner une que j'ai faite qui est très puissante. la plus part des Gryffondor ( après le choc passé ) furent envahie de peur sur ce que Harry pourrait révélé mais il ne dire rien pour ne pas agraver la situation. 


End file.
